dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Han Wie
Profile *'Name:' 이한위 / Lee Han Wie (Yi Han Wi) *'Also known as:' Lee Han Wee *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Star sign:' Gemini *'Talent agency:' JS Acting Academy TV Shows *Psychopath Diary (tvN, 2019) *Chief of Staff (JTBC, 2019) cameo *Perfume (KBS2, 2019) *Different Dreams (MBC, 2019) *Home for Summer (KBS1, 2019) *Mojito (2018) *Top Star U-back (tvN, 2018) *The Beauty Inside (JTBC, 2018) *Lawless Lawyer (tvN, 2018) *Shall We Live Together (KBS2, 2018) cameo *Mysterious Personal Shopper (KBS2, 2018) *Our Town (KBS W, 2018) *Revolutionary Love (tvN, 2017) *The Package (JTBC, 2017) *Hospital Ship (MBC, 2017) *Sensitive Boss (tvN, 2017) *Another Oh Hae Young (tvN, 2016) *Neighborhood Hero (OCN, 2016) *The Mother and Daughter-in-Law (SBS, 2015) *Warm and Cozy (MBC, 2015) *Drama Special - Hair Day (KBS2, 2015) *Super Daddy Yul (tvN, 2015) *Punch (SBS, 2014) *Drama Festival A Resentful Woman's Diary (MBC, 2014) *Modern Farmer (SBS, 2014) *Drama Special - The Three Female Runaways (KBS2, 2014) *Tears of Heaven (MBN, 2014) cameo *A New Leaf (MBC, 2014) *Wild Chives and Soy Bean Soup: 12 Years Reunion (JTBC, 2014) *Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) cameo *Emergency Couple (tvN, 2014) cameo *Prime Minister & I (KBS2, 2013) *Stranger (SBS, 2013) *Basketball (tvN, 2013) *Passionate Love (SBS, 2013) *Gu Am Heo Joon (MBC, 2013) *Nine: Time Travel Nine Times (tvN, 2013) *Incarnation of Money (SBS, 2013) cameo *7th Grade Civil Servant (MBC, 2013) *School 2013 (KBS2, 2012) *Reckless Family (MBC Every1, 2012) *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) *Fashion King (SBS, 2012) *Wild Romance (KBS2, 2012) *Just Like Today (MBC, 2011) *Athena: Goddess of War (SBS, 2010) *King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo (KBS2, 2010) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) cameo *The Birth of the Rich (KBS2, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *Hero (MBC, 2009) *Tempted Again (MBC, 2009) *Good Job, Good Job (MBC, 2009) *Ja Myung Go (SBS, 2009) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *City of Glass (SBS, 2008) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2008) *My Sweet City (SBS, 2008) *Evasive Inquiry Agency (KBS2, 2007) *Drama City Hot-tempered Mi Sook (KBS2, 2007) *The Innocent Woman (KBS2, 2007) *The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (MBC, 2007) *Love and Hate (SBS, 2006) *Freeze (CGV, 2006) *Pure 19 (KBS1, 2006) *Spring Waltz (KBS2, 2006) *Drama City Why Do You Exactly Cruel Like This (KBS2, 2006) *Drama City My Beautiful Friend (KBS2, 2006) *Drama City Kim Dong Soo and the Case of the Fake Spy (KBS2, 2006) *Drama City Shall We Love Again? (KBS2, 2005) *Drama City Mr. Camel's Disappearance (KBS2, 2005) *Princess Lulu (SBS, 2005) *Resurrection (KBS2, 2005) *18 vs. 29 (KBS2, 2005) *Delightful Girl Choon Hyang (KBS2, 2005) *The Immortal Lee Soon-Shin (KBS1, 2004) *Lotus Flower Fairy (MBC, 2004) *One Million Roses (KBS1, 2003) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *Sweetheart (SBS, 2003) *Drama City Underwear Model (KBS, 2002) *Inspector Park Moon Soo (MBC, 2002) *My Platoon Leader (MBC, 2002) *Days in the Sun (KBS2, 2002) *Sidestreet People (KBS2, 2002) *Fox and Cotton Candy (MBC, 2001) *Autumn Tale (KBS2, 2000) *Sunday Best Commander Eun Bi (KBS, 1999) *School (KBS2, 1999) *Angel's Kiss (KBS2, 1998) *Purity (KBS2, 1998) *Legend of Ambition (KBS2, 1998) *Into The Storm (KBS2, 1997) *A Faraway Nation (KBS2, 1996) *Yes Sir (KBS2, 1996) *Color (KBS2, 1996) Movies *We Are Brothers (2014) *The Tower (2012) *Marrying the Mafia 5 (2012) *Paradox Circle (2012) *As One (2012) *The Scent (2012) *Dancing Queen (2012) *Mr. Idol (2011) *War of the Arrows (2011) *Sector 7 (2011) *The Cat (2011) *Fool/BA:BO (2008) *My Love (2007) *Going by the Book (2007) *The Houseguest and My Mother (2007) *Underground Rendez-vous (2007) *A Day with My Son (2007) *Three Kims (2007) *200 Pounds Beauty (2006) *Solace (2006) *Righteous Ties (2006) *No Mercy for the Rude (2006) *Holy Daddy (2006) *Hanbando (2006) *Running Wild (2006) *Mommy, Dearest (2005) *April Snow (2005) *Deulist (2005) *The Big Scene (2005) *My Mother, the Mermaid (2004) *Mokpo, Gangster's Paradise (2004) *Reversal of Fortune (2003) *Bad Guy (2002) *Sorum (2001) *JSA - Joint Security Area (2000) *Christmas in August (1998) Recognitions *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' Special Acting Award, Daily Series - Actor (The Mother and Daughter-in-Law) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Male Supporting Award - Serial Drama (City of Glass) External Links *Profile (daum) *HanCinema Category:KActor